


Cathrinestuck

by Hassleberry



Category: Cathrine, Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream World, Eating, Jerking, M/M, Morals, Oral, Rimming, Tentacles, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John awakes with an unknown troll named Gamzee, he begins to have horrific nightmares fulled by the guilt of having cheated on his long time boyfriend Karkat.<br/>Will he succumb to the sultry indigo or stay faithful to his candy red?<br/>Or will something entirely unexpected occur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme.  
> Unprompted: Cathrine/Homestuck crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got the game today and started playing it... Thanks to John/Karkat tentabulge I got this idea... The story probably won't follow the game religiously, considering my work and just how fast I think I will finish it but it will be the same concept.
> 
> Karkat/John, Gamzee/John

Day 1  
Stage 1: Underground Cemetary  
0:54:25

"Mmmnnnaaah? Huh?"  
"Whuh? WHERE AM I??!"  
You see a man in blue boxers holding a pillow with the Ghost Busters slime guy on it, for whatever reason this my be significant.  
Say you know his name is John Egbert.  
John looks around himself curiously, observing his odd surroundings, odder still than you seeing him in his current attire, but I degrees... Our poor John  seems to have found himself in quite a peculiarly horrifying place. Stacked at various angles and levels above him are blocks, which seem to have a romanesque design.

"Well, well, well... we seem to have a new sheep in our midst... not that we didn't already have a large enough flock as is."

"Huh? W-who's there? Where are you?"  
John quivers as he asks the seemingly disembodied voice.  
"That's not important right now! What is, is the face that you aren't climbing! Careful, wait too long and you'll fall to your death that much sooner~!", the voice chuckles omniously.  
"What are you talking about? I'm not going to faaaahhh-!"

Before John could finish his sentence, the blocks he was situated on began the quake. He looked over the edge only to see the base of the blocks begin to fall down into the dark chasm below.  
Terrified John began to scramble up a nearby block.

"Watch where your going! Take a wrong turn and you'll have to climb back down~."

John tries to ineffectively calm himself, only resulting in sending himself into a fit if nervous giggles; as he is prone to do when nervous and scared.  
"Stop that. Now look at the blocks surrounding you. You can move and hang from them to reach the higher ones above you, make wise decisions or you'll trap yourself."

John proceeds to block out the deathly image of the crumbling platform and carefully begins to rearrange the blocks. Climbing higher and higher, until he finally reached a more stable looking block; draped with red carpeting and a door with a silver lions head.

"THERE'S NO MORE BLOCKS!!! WHAT DO I DO??!!!"  
"Can it! Just open the door, you wake up if you do."  
"What do you mean wake up? AND WHO ARE YOU??"  
"I'm no one you need to concern yourself with. At least not yet. Just open the door and leave, you'll wake up in the real world. But don't worry... once you enter this place you will continue to enter it until you die~."

John hesitated, his hand barely brushing the handle. He was a bit unnerved by the voice talking about him dieing and entering here again, but the block begins to shake and he has no choice but to go through. Clasping the handle tightly he yanks open the door and is engulfed by light as he races through...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come now people! Stoke my SICK HORRIFYINGLY WORPED FIRES! Feed my need for praise and critiques and writing John being fucked by tentabulges... MULTIPLE TIMES!!!! >D


	2. Chapter Two - Awakening

Day 1  
John's Apartment  
8:23:45

John awoke with a start.  
Panting heavily and looking frantically around himself, trying to find whatever had scared him. But the more he tried to grasp it the farther away it seemed to be, fading in and out of focus within his mind until he couldn't recall why he was scared in the first place.

As John finally began to calm down his phone vibrated; signaling one of his chums was pestering him.  
John opened his phone.

\- turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist @ 8:24:45 -

TG: sup? here i am chillin like im on a frozen tundra, bein the most chilliest of chill's, when the sun just starts beaming on me like im some plant just aching to soak it up.  
TG: just beaming like it's the biggest smile in the universe and i just had to stop and say, no that's Edgderp  
EB: morning dave  
TG: what? where's the enthusiasm of a retarded lemming jumping to it's death you always seem to have at this ungodly hour?  
EB: im just not in a good mood.  
EB: i had a nightmare...  
EB: but i can't seem to remember it.  
TG: what are you 3?  
EB: Dave! No!  
EB: i just

Finally starting to wake up, John began to feel a peculiar sensation along his lower half...  
John gave a disbelieving gasp.  
"Aww shit..."

TG: you still there derp?  
EB: ..........  
EB: i  
EB: i think i wet the bed...  
TG: oh poor johny here's your Teddy now go change your footiepjs.  
EB: DAAAAAAAAVE!

\- turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist @ 8:58:12 -

John heaved exasperatedly.  
"Guess I should clean this up... Aww man..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second part. I'm gunna TRY to update everyday, but work and soon to be school (hopefully) may get in the way.  
> Hope I kept them sorta in character (John will be more chipper next chapter).  
> Hosta~!


	3. Chapter Three - Enter the Boyfriend

Day 1  
Chrono Rabbit  
12:26:07

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?!"  
John is seated within a plush cafe, out to lunch with his boyfriend of 6 years.  
This screaming troll is known by, whatever reason to us as, Karkat Vantas.  
He is of a dark complexion... actually he's grey...  
He has a dark, slightly mussed mop of charcoal black hair and perched atop his head are two nubby horns. Their yellow and orange pigment, gleam slightly in the soft lighting of the cafe.  
If John had to choose his favorite parts about his boyfriend those horns would definitely be his second, for reasons inappropriate within this setting.  
John's eyes trail over his nearly perpetual frowning expression. Drawn smooth eyebrows perched atop his eyes.  
Karkat's eyes were John's favorite part. He was very glad that they had changed from the dull ashy grey they had been in his youth, to their now succulent candy red, the same as his blood colour... Mutant or not, John loved Karkat's eyes.

John blinks a few times before a soft goofy smile graces his face.

"Of course I am Karkles! I'm just alittle tired, I didn't sleep well last night..."  
John's smile lilts to a sympathetic one.

Karkat's frown softens slightly, "Oh... well, d-do you wanna.. talk about it?"  
"No it's alright, I don't really remember it anyway."  
John smiles brightly, his blunt teeth peeking over his bottom lip.  
Karkat's cheeks blush brightly, "WELL, GOOD THEN!"  
John laughs, Karkat was always soooooooo cute when he was embarrassed and lost control of the volume of his voice.

"SO ANYWAY! I wanted to talk to you about something-"

John tried to keep his attention on his boyfriend but his mind wandered back to his nightmare. There was something important he was forgetting... but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't recall what it was.

"- and, well, I just really really need you with this, and well, fuck..."

John slowly came back to reality.

Karkat was looking at him shyly, his frown more pouty than angry.  
"Um... Sorry I, kinda, missed that...", said John sheepishly.  
Karkat hesitated, "Just, JUST FORGET IT! It's not important right now... I should go, my lunch is almost done. Gog help them if I'm late. Those bulge licking, nook suckers would probably destroy half the scrips we FINALLY FINISHED with their complete inability to understand the complexity of troll romance..."  
At that Karkat glanced back at John, he felt like he'd missed something important.  
"Oh, okay... Well have a good day! See you later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An there's the late third part...  
> I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to beat the game for a while but I'm at the final boss! Lol  
> I think I'm gunna get the good Katherine ending. :)  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Hosta~!


	4. Chapter Four - Eve of the River Lethe

Day 1  
Stray Sheep  
20:36:23

"Karkat has been getting really strung up lately, I'm starting to think I'm missing something...", John says. He picks up his drink and takes a generous gulp.

"Don't read too much into it John. Karkitty's always going off on someone or something... or some him.", the one known as Dave Strider snorts as he takes a drag of his cigaret. We know this because who wouldn't recognize a Strider?

"I know... I just can't help it..." Another chug.

"Uh, um John, I uh, think you should, maybe, stop drinking so f-fast. An Dave, you should uh, p-put that out before Dirk gets here, maybe...", Stutters the one named Tavros Nitram, that we know because I say so. He begins to twiddle his fingers nervously, playing with the zipper on his uniform.

"Dirk's busy today with Jake, but fine."  
Dave flicks the butt into the ashtray. Then proceeds to swing his arm casually around a blushing Tavros. If possible Tavros' fidgeting got even worse, he was practically vibrating in his seat.

"Uh, um, uh a-anyways J-John, um I uh, t-think that, maybe, Karkat w-as um a, asking about, well, considering our ages, that maybe he was asking if you, maybe, were gunna uh, p-p... pail with him?"  
Tavros barely squeaking out the last part.

John and Dave looked shockingly at Tavros (well John did, Dave gave as much of a shocked expression as a shade wearing, shitty comic creating, cool guy could).

"Tavros? Did, did I just hear you say what I think you said?", says John bug-eyedly.

Dave smacks Tavros' back encouragingly, "Damn Tav I didn't know you had that in you. Your mangrit's makin' me blush."

Tavros squeaks a bit and turns brown from head to toe.  
Dave ruffles Tavro's lazy mohawk affectionately. Fingers barely brushing his 'generously' large bull like horns.

John looks thoughtful for a moment, "Yah maybe. But why does that matter? We've done it plenty of times. What's the difference now?"

Tavros looks to the side, unable to look John in the eye.  
"Well um, it's just that, the drones are, gunna come soon. A-and their gunna need some of the, uh um uh well..."

"Give the poor troll a rest John, don't make him say it. I don't think he can risk any more blood rushing to more places."

Tavros quickly gets up, "UH UM UH D-DAVE I-I'LL SEEEE YOU AT H-OME!"

Before Dave or John can say anymore he drops some money on the table and absconds away from the bar.

Dave smirks behind his glass, his aviator sunglasses perched upon his nose even in the bar's dim lighting.

"Dave... I coulda used more of his help. You were the one telling me to back-off on that kinda stuff in the first place..."

"Boyfriend privileges.", he states smugly.

John sighs tiredly. "Maybe you should go after him before he gets in trouble. 'I' don't need to tell 'you' how he gets when he's 'that' embarrassed."

Dave rises from the bench and cards his fingers through his blond hair, "Yah your right. See yah! Don't drink too much. I don't wanna find you on the news too."

Dave waves goodbye, winking at the waitress he passes before exiting the bar.

John waves back, taking another swig. He glances at the tv where another 'mysterious death' is being reported.

"I'm not gunna end up like any of them. I got Karkles to look out for afterall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alittle longer than usual.  
> I got so many views I decided to write another chapter, yay!  
> Next comes another nightmare. We'll meet some of the other sheep.


	5. Chapter Five - Within the Shepherds Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to BlackRitual for bookmarking me :D and everyone who gave me Kudos <3
> 
> The next one is gunna have the sex scene... :B  
> Buuuuuuuut... it's gunna be in flashback stupor... :3   
> So choppy and kinda short but still juicy <3

Day 2  
Stage 2: Prison of Despair  
0:35:21

 

"What's going on..?"

John looks around himself.

"Oh no! Not this again!", John says despairingly. He begins to take in the room...? It appears to be a very dank and rusting barred warehouse... perhaps a slaughterhouse?

The ground begins to shake. John is about to look down before he stops himself, he doesn't want to freakout again so he begins to climb.

As he's climbing the second floor he has to scramble as he passes over one of the blocks that doesn't  have a symbol on it's side. Instead, though it still has the basic Romanesque design, it has chipping lines around all its sides. When John steps on it, it begins to crack.

"Ahhhh!", John scrambles for the upper block, terrified that the block would give way. He races up the blocks, but is stopped on the fourth floor by another disembodied voice.

"Hey careful~ you don't want to step on those! Hee hee hee! Those blocks will crack if you step on them, you get three tries with them before they crumble away~. But be careful on the third try they'll crumble away fast, wouldn't want to have an... accident~!. Hoo hoo hoo! There's also dark blocks, they~ can't be moved! These blocks are called Cracked Blocks and Heavy Blocks. Haa haa haa!"

John stares ahead of himself.

'Theirs different kinds of blocks? I don't have to just climb I have to deal with these things trying to stop me too?'

John begins to climb again, until he reaches about halfway up the tower. He sees a dark block with a lion like man's face on it, but theirs no way to go!

"Don't panic~! You can hang from blocks and pass around obstacles. This won't always work but it helps where it can~!. Hee hee hee! You can also push rows of blocks to make stable footing and reach further than you can on your own. Haa haa haa!", the voice states again.

John grips the edge and before he can think twice he slips his feet off the edge and hangs by his hands. He reaches for the next bock despite his inner feelings of dread that he won't be able to hang on. He grips the end, there seems to be more of a ledge than he initially though. He swings his body to the right and slides his hands along the edge to ppass the dark blocks and reach the open space. He pulls himself up and begins to tremble, "This is just a dream. This is just a dream."

He begins to climb again, maneuvering a bit easier than last time, when he finally reaches the top.

"Good job! I'll see you with the others on the next Landing. Hee hee hee!"

This time at the top instead of a door there is a dangling chain with a sheep's head holding a ring. John grasps the ring and pulls down. A stair case begins to fall down and John climbs up it into the darkness.

 

 ?      ?  
+(__)+       [corny sheep change area/time thing]  
  | _ |    
  

John pulls himself up onto a platform. Though it has no walls he can tell it is supposed to be the outer room of a church. It's platforms where the priest would preach are broken, the pews are worn and warped, and cages hang from above with sheep inside. Though this is all very odd it is not what draws John's attention...

In front of him stands another sheep... Is that... makeup...?

Before John stands a sheep with very bold red lips and cheeks and a gold tooth.

"Goooood to see you made it! Hoo hoo hoo!", he laughs unsettlingly...

"Um yah, thanks. But, uh where are we?", John says as he tries to keep some space between them. Which appears to be in vain as the other sheep immediately invades his personal space and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Haa haa haa! Silly we're in a dream of course~!", he says while staring at John with wiiiiide eyes and a, no that's not a maniacal smile, not at all...

"It's too bad your here! Now you can't escape~!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Once you wake up here you'll keep coming back. EVERYNIGHT! Hee hee hee!"

"What?! Why?! It never ends?", John stares at the sheep despairingly.

"Well~ not until you either die~. Or reach the top~! Hoo hoo hoo!"

The ground gives a rumble.

"Well I gotta go~! See you later, MAYBE~!" he says as he laughs away...

John stands there felling distinctly like he's been violated... somehow...

John shakes himself out of it and begins to talk to the other sheep.

He heads over to a  group of sheep to his left.

Within the group are three sheep, one with four horns and blue and red glasses and two others with aviator sunglasses, one with round ones and another with pointy ones.

"Hey! Um what are you talking about...?"

They look at him and judge him for a moment before the round sunglasses one speaks.

"Yah. We were just talking about climbing techniques, this ones called the Pyramid."

The one with the horns steps in there, "You pull out a bathe level of blocth then climb on top and do the thame, leaving a thingle block. You keep doin that until you reach the end of the obthtructhion."

The one with the pointed sunglasses answers next, "Since we shared with you, next time you should give us one. Eye for an eye."

"Sure! Hey maybe we should meet up and discuss more again. That way we can help each other as we keep climbing!", John says cheerily.

Everyone agrees that its a good plan.

After John has talked to all the sheep he begins to head to the confessional  in the middle of the platform.

'Everyone is so desperate and timid, maybe I should try to help them. I mean we are all trapped here, might as well try to keep up our spirits, and our numbers...'

John steps into the booth and sits down.

"Well look who it is! Still alive I smell.", says the first disembodied voice from the other night.

"Yah I am. I'm not going to die here!"

"We'll see... This is the WORLD OF NIGHTMARES! You will be tested time and time again until you die!"

"What about if I reach the top?"

p

"Oh none of you will do that... But before you die I want to determine your worth!", the voice says as two ropes fall down.

"Question One. Is marriage the point in which life begins or ends?"

John considers carefully before he pulls the right rope.

"It begins of course!"

"So that's you answer...? Very well off to the next level!"

The confessional begins to shake as it shoots up into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An that's it for this one!  
> I was freaking out when I thought of 'him' to be Steve the boyfriend. :D  
> Can anyone guess who else is who?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gunna update the relationships as they happen.  
> And if I decide to add anymore characters (wanna add Roxy kinda to see if I could write her... :3), so if there is you'll see them come up as they do so.


End file.
